FMC:classes
Safe: The designation "Safe" is assigned to subjects or objects that may be effectively and reliably contained. Safe designates may have individual containment procedures, but these procedures are not expected to fail frequently, or be subject to later revision as more information is obtained about a subject. Some Safe designates are human, humanoid, and/or sentient. To prevent injury and/or death to personnel and SCPs, interaction with such designates should be professional and courteous, taking into account special containment procedures. It should be noted that Safe does not indicate that the containment procedures are unnecessary. Many Safe-designated objects can be quite dangerous in the right contexts. The important distinction that defines a Safe object is that it can be handled safely with appropriate containment procedures. An example of a Safe object would be a gun, a nuclear weapon, or polonium. Elucid: An FMC object is classified as Euclid when its behavior cannot be unerringly predicted, either because the item is sentient, it behaves outside of current scientific knowledge, or its nature is simply poorly understood at present. Euclid-class objects do not pose the same existential threat to humanity due to containment breach that Keter-class objects do, but they still generally require more diligence to keep contained than Safe-class objects. Although many Euclid-class objects could be used for the benefit of the Foundation or of humanity, they may have unforeseen ramifications after their use due to their unpredictable nature. Some Euclid-class SCPs are eventually understood well enough to be reclassified as Safe, but most remain inscrutable even to the most rigorous of experimentation. Keter: Keters are dangerous objects that hate humans or will cause segnificant damage in a breach. Cases where Keter-class objects that can be neutralized by Foundation personnel persist in Foundation custody are rare, and are grouped into three main categories. In addition to cases where destruction of the object continues to be unfeasible due to apparent invulnerability or similar circumstance, there are some Keter-class objects with significant tactical value for the Foundation, as well as Keter-class objects that threaten more harm to humanity from their neutralization than from their continued existence. The Foundation has harnessed some Keter-class SCPs, but such situations are rare exceptions. The majority of Keter-class SCPs are insentient, and most are inanimate objects. This status may change as research and discovery continues. "Keter" means "crown" in Hebrew and is the uppermost level of the Sephirot in Jewish Kabbalah. Omega: The designation "Omega" is assigned to subjects that both (a) display vigorous, active hostility to human life, civilization, and/or spacetime, and (b) are capable of causing Massive destruction in the event of a containment breach. Such subjects must be cataloged, contained according to special containment procedures, and destroyed, if possible. Merely being inimical to human life is not in itself cause for classification as a Omega-level object. A Omega classification indicates that not only is this subject capable of inflicting devastating harm to human life and civilization, but that containment protocols must be extensive, involved, and precisely followed in order to prevent it from doing so. Research into the neutralization of Omega-class SCPs is always a top priority for the Foundation. Omega means end or final stand in greek Decommissioned: Decommissioned FMC Articles are FMC Articles that were not only deleted from the main series, but destroyed in-universe and left here as a "Wall of Shame". Anomalous:: Any object that has been appraised by the Foundation as not meriting further study or special containment. Some of these objects may be catalogued in the Anomalous . Note: No object with an SCP designation is categorized as Anomalous, but some SCP objects wereonce categorized as Anomalous before being assigned an SCP designation. Neutralized: Any object that has since been destroyed, or in some way has no odd, extra-dimensional, or adverse effects. Objects classified under this class should have a note stating what class it was while it was an active SCP. The list of Neutralized SCPs can be found on the Neutralized page.